Everlasting Love
by caipirnha9
Summary: Parce que Brittany et Santana sont faites pour finir ensemble, elles se rencontreront toujours un jour ou l'autre. One-Shot. AU.
1. Dance Studio

**Hola la populace! Aujourd'hui je vous retrouve pour un os Brittana, une idée qui m'est venue en cours de Maths... Il fallait bien que je m'occupe :')**

 **C'est court et il n'aura pas de suite, c'est juste une manière dont elles auraient pu se rencontrer et JUSTE se rencontrer. Bref je vous laisse lire ;)**

* * *

« Je ne sais pas, Mike... Je ne vois pas ce qui est bénéfique pour nous dans cette histoire. » Lui dit la blonde en se laissant tomber dans sa chaise.

La position dans laquelle elle était, montrée qu'elle ne portait aucun intérêt à la conversation. Mais le dit Mike ne perdait pas espoir.

« Je sais que tu avais une idée précise pour le studio, mais tu dois évoluer en même temps que le monde. Si on collabore et qu'on fusionne avec le studio d'enregistrement, les chanteurs qui signeront auront directement un studio de danse à leur disposition pour des clips ou même des tournées ! »

Le jeune asiatique était penché au-dessus de la petite table au milieu d'un café bondé, utilisant toute la persuasion qu'il pouvait. Son amie en face de lui croisa ses jambes et but une gorgée de son frapuccino caramel.

« Voilà ce qui est bénéfique pour nous ! De un, on serait les premiers servis, on aura toujours des contrats et de deux, ça peut permettre un avenir à nos danseurs ! » Il sourit, fière de son briefing. « Allez Brittany ! Tu ne peux pas nier que ce serait comme une nouvelle vie pour le studio, c'est ce dont nous avons besoin ! »

La blonde savait que les faits étaient bien là, il utilisait de vrais arguments qui étaient de gros problèmes pour les propriétaires.

Ce studio était sa plus grande réussite et la chose la plus importante de sa vie. En y réfléchissant, Brittany ne possédait pas beaucoup, à part quelques amis, un appartement au cœur de Los Angeles, un chat obèse et un studio de danse, mais c'était tout ce qui comptait.

La chorégraphe avait rencontrée Mike très jeune lors d'un de ses cours de ballet. Le petit garçon était toujours rejeté et n'avait jamais de partenaire étant un garçon et asiatique en plus de cela, mais une petite blonde était passée au-dessus de cela et depuis cette séance ils étaient inséparables. Suivant l'autre dans les cours d'Hip-Hop ou de danse contemporaine. Mais arrivée à la fin de ses années lycée, Brittany devait trouver une université, elle avait été acceptée dans les écoles de danses les plus prestigieuses telles que Julliard, le conservatoire de Boston ou même l'université d'arts de Caroline du Nord, sauf que ses parents voulaient que Brittany choisissent une université où elle pourrait réellement étudier et faire un métier sûr pour son avenir. Brittany accepta sans protester et laissa son meilleur ami pour l'économie et la gestion. La blonde savait qu'elle appartiendrait toujours à la danse alors elle choisit cette filière comme on choisissait une pâtisserie dans une boulangerie.

Au bout de sa deuxième année de licence, Brittany reçut la visite de son ancien ami qui lui proposa d'ouvrir un studio de danse avec lui pour qu'il puisse, de son côté, continué ses études. Le jeune homme avait de quoi financer le projet, la blonde avait ses compétences en gestion et était toujours aussi bonne danseuse même si elle avait demandé quelques cours à Mike pour la remettre dans le droit chemin, comme elle lui dit. Alors, elle plaqua tout et s'installa à Los Angeles avec 50% des parts du studio de danse.

Et la voilà, maintenant, assise en face de ce même Mike qui essayait de négocier un arrangement avec sa collègue. Il pouvait lui dire « c'est mon idée à la base, laisse-moi faire », mais cet argument ne lui vint pas une seule fois en tête, dès le début il avait été claire, Brittany possédait autant l'endroit que lui, elle serait consultée à chaque décision, elle ferait partie intégrante à la gestion du studio et si un jour elle ne voulait pas signer un contrat, sa décision était totalement acceptée.

Mike regarda l'heure sur sa montre et se rendit compte que sa pause se terminait dans un peu moins un quart d'heure et qu'il devait retourner en cours. Il sorti une carte de la poche de son jean et la fit glisser jusqu'en face de la blonde.

« Voilà la carte de la gérante, je te demande juste de prendre un rendez-vous avec elle pour en parler et si après ça tu n'as pas changée d'avis je lâche l'affaire. » Il se leva, pris le temps de l'embrasser sur la tempe et sorti en trombe du café, un sac en bandoulière à l'épaule et un café entamait dans la main gauche.

Brittany fit tournoyait la carte entre ses doigts en prenant une gorgée de son breuvage, soupira, puis la fit glisser dans sa poche se faisant une note mentale de l'appeler dans les jours à venir.

* * *

Bien que Brittany avait récupérer la carte, elle n'avait aucune idée si elle allait composer le numéro qui trônait sur la carte rouge sang. Chaque jour elle passait devant dans son petit appart' en y jetant un petit coup d'œil, mais elle ne s'était jamais décidée à enfin prendre son téléphone. Et chaque jour Mike lui demander si elle l'avait fait et chaque jour elle lui répondait qu'elle n'avait pas encore trouvée le temps pour ça.

Mais quand le week-end arriva avec l'ennuie, Brittany eût enfin le courage de taper le numéro de cette fameuse Lopez. Il a fallu deux appels qui tombèrent sur la messagerie et trois secondes interminables pour qu'elle réponde.

« Allo ? » La voix de l'autre côté du téléphone était rauque ce qui fit tressaillir la danseuse.

« Mlle Lopez ? » Elle demanda avec une voix plus innocente que précédemment.

Entre le moment où Brittany avait appuyée sur le bouton pour appeler et le moment où l'autre femme avait répondue, Brittany se sentait beaucoup moins confiante.

« Oui, vous êtes ? » Sa voix semblait moins rocailleuse à chaque syllabe.

« Brittany Pierce, la- » Elle fut coupée dans sa phrase.

« Propriétaire du studio de danse. Bonjour. » Brittany pouvait entendre le ton enjouée à travers le téléphone, elle avait toujours cette manie d'essayer de connaître les expressions des personnes durant les appels.

« Quand-est-ce que vous êtes libre ? » Brittany remis sa veste de professionnelle, ne voulant pas discuter.

« Que dites-vous d'un déjeuner dans la semaine ? »

« Très bien, je vous enverrai mes disponibilités. » Après cette courte phrase, Brittany fit en sorte de mettre fin à l'appel le plus rapidement possible.

Elle envoya un court message à Mike afin de le prévenir de ce petit avancement puis soupira, se demandant ce qui l'avait poussée à faire cela.

Brittany arriva quelques minutes en retard au restaurant où l'attendait Santana Lopez. Elles se serrèrent la main en échangeant quelques paroles de politesse puis elles s'assirent l'une en face de l'autre et commandèrent leur repas. Il y avait très peu de conversation entrent-elles, la discussion s'orienta directement vers le sujet qui les avaient menées à se rencontrer aujourd'hui.

« Votre ami m'a dit que vous étiez difficile à convaincre. » La brune tenta d'alléger la situation, mais Brittany garda une mine sérieuse, à la limite d'agacée.

« Écoutez, Santana... Si on accepte, on perd complètement l'idée de donner des cours le moins cher possible. Avec la fusion, le nôtre prendrait de la valeur et les prix augmenterons... »

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème, vous pouvez très bien proposer deux programmes différents avec l'argent qu'apporterait cette collaboration. » Renchérit la brune.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous y gagnez ? » Fut la seule réponse que lui donna la danseuse.

Santana repoussa son assiette et mit ses mains à plats contre la table.

« Comme vous le savez, mon studio est le plus prestigieux et si je veux que cela reste comme ça j'ai besoin de quelque chose de nouveau et vous êtes la nouveauté dont j'ai besoin. » Santana avait vraiment une allure de femme d'affaire, trouvant tous les arguments, les bonnes paroles, la bonne attitude pour aboutir à son projet.

Brittany soupira, encore une fois les arguments étaient très bons et elle avait de quoi douter, mais justement, elle ne voulait pas douter.

«Je vais y réfléchir. » Elle souffla et posa des billets sur la table pour payer les repas.

« Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas au studio un soir ? Je pourrais vous faire visitez les lieux, juste pour que je vous montre mon univers et que vous preniez tous les facteurs en compte. » Proposa Santana avant que la blonde ne se lève et quitte le restaurant.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous pensez que je suis intéressée. »

« En fait, vous m'intriguez. Je pensais que ça pouvait peut-être être réciproque. » Elle avoua avec un léger rire embarrassé.

Pour la première fois depuis que Brittany était entrée dans ce restaurant pour être en présence de la latina, elle sourit. Aimant la franchise de la brune et la nouvelle facette qui n'avait aucun rapport avec un contrat, mais seulement Santana.

« Très bien, je vous enverrai mes disponibilités. » Elle lui répondit en tentant de cacher son petit sourire en coin.

* * *

 **Soooo... Comment l'avez-vous trouvés? Comme je vous l'ai dit c'était juste une petite idée, mais j'en ai d'autres sur plusieurs rencontre, si ça vous a plût fait le moi savoir et j'en posterai peut-être après celui-là. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, si vous avez des critiques (constructives) ou quoi que ce soit d'autre XD Pour ceux qui suivent Forbidden Love, j'ai presque fini le chapitre et sinon je travaille sur une suite de "Tu Es Bien Plus Qu'une Simple Inconnue" et une fanfiction Brittana une fois ces deux-là finit :) Voili Voilou!**


	2. cheerleading coach

**Il semblerait que mon inspiration ne ce soit pas arrêtée au précèdent One Shot, donc me revoilà ^^' Merci pour les Favoris, Follows, Reviews! Et j'espère que celui-là pour plaira tout autant, cette fois-ci on reste dans l'ambiance du lycée, mais avec une petite différence ;) Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Cela devait bien faire dix minutes que Santana Lopez faisait le tour du gymnase du lycée McKinley, s'arrêtant quelque fois pour repérer les erreurs qu'il y avait dans la pyramide humaine qui se dressait en face d'elle.

Les mains dans les poches, la Latina ne prenait aucune notes, elle gardait tout en tête. Que ce soit un pied mal placé, une fille qui tenait une cheville pas assez fortement, une autre qui n'avait pas la bonne place dans la pyramide... La brune était à l'affût de la moindre erreur.

C'était son premier entraînement avec l'équipe de cheerios, elle avait eu un entretien avec la nouvelle principale qui n'était personne d'autre que l'ancienne coach des cheerleaders de McKinley qui cherchait une coach pour l'année suivante qui arriverait d'ici deux mois.

Elle avait fait plusieurs recherches sur les équipes gagnantes des championnats durant les dernières années, s'attardant sur celle qui revenait une ou deux fois et les capitaines de ces dites équipes.

Elle était tombée sur une Santana qui vivait à NY et qui n'avait pas de travail stable, elle était aussi tombée malencontreusement sur une Sex Tape de cette ancienne cheerleader.

Normalement, Sue Sylverster n'aurait pas tolérée ce genre de réputation pour ses cheerios, mais étant donné qu'elle voulait la meilleure pour ses filles, elle avait fermé les yeux le temps d'un entretien et maintenant d'un entraînement. Quand la brune avait reçut une lettre à son attention dans le petit appartement qu'elle partageait avec ses meilleurs amis Kurt et Rachel, et que cette dite lettre lui proposait un entretien pour un travail dans l'Ohio alors qu'elle ne recherchait pas particulièrement, elle avait rapidement acceptée malgré que ça l'éloignerait de ses amis. Santana voulait avant tout faire de sa vie quelque chose qu'elle aimait.

L'entretien s'était plutôt bien passé, la brune ne stressait pas tellement et elle ne cherchait pas à impressionner la femme en face d'elle, bien sûr elle apprécierait d'avoir ce travail, mais sinon ce ne serait pas une grande perte pour elle, elle aurait juste à retourner à New York. Le lendemain de l'entretien, elle reçut un appel, l'invitant à gérer un entraînement avec les cheerleaders, la dernière étapes pour avoir le job.

Sue avait fait croire à Santana qu'elle n'assisterait pas à l'entraînement mais la principale avait disposée plusieurs caméra dans le gymnase pour pouvoir suivre en temps réel ce qu'il se passait à quelques mètres d'elle. Bien sûr la brune ne se doutait de rien.

Celle-ci avait dès le début annonçait à ses futurs élèves que si une d'elle se relâchait, elle lui ferait faire le tour de la ville en courant et poursuivie par des chiens affamés, ce qui fit régner le silence dans le bâtiment, aucune des filles n'osaient prendre le risque, et Sue aimait ça.

Au bout de vingts minutes, Santana fit quelques changements dans la pyramide, échangeant une fille qui était tout en bas avec une voltigeuse. Mais avait de voir ce que ça donnait, elle leur fit faire des pompes, des abdos et autres exercices tout aussi épuisant.

Dès le début de l'entraînement, le regard de Santana s'attardait particulièrement sur une des filles.

Elle avait de longues jambes toniques, de magnifiques cheveux blonds qui méritaient d'être lâchés au goût de Santana, en vérité, elle avait une irrésistible envie de passer sa main dans la chevelure blonde. Mais la lycéenne n'avait pas que ça, elle avait aussi des yeux bleues que Santana pourrait regarder durant des heures.

Et surtout, malgré que Santana ne lui laissait aucun répit, elle arborait toujours un grand sourire ce que la brune appréciait particulièrement. La brune essayait de ne pas laisser son regard s'attardait plus que ce qu'il ne le fallait sur la jeune femme, mais c'était comme-ci que ses yeux ne pouvaient se poser que sur la cheerleader qui lui envoyait de petits sourires timides, c'était la meilleure vue qu'elle ait pu avoir. Santana avait toujours su qu'elle aimait les femmes et elle ne se retenait jamais d'apprécier la vue et puis elle savait que la blonde était en dernière année et qu'elle ne serait prof que l'année suivante, elle pouvait donc appréciait ce qu'elle voyait sans s'attirer de problèmes.

Une fois que Santana trouva que l'équipe s'était assez dépensée et pouvait faire la pyramide ainsi que faire voler la voltigeuse, elle leur ordonna de se mettre en place. Une des filles qui avait été mise au second rang n'appréciait pas tellement la nouvelle organisation et elle comptait bien le faire savoir et récupérer sa place en haut de la pyramide coûte que coûte.

Tandis que Brittany, la blonde qui occupait toutes les pensées de Santana, montait sur ses épaules, elle fit exprès de faiblir les jambes ce qui fit perdre l'équilibre de la fille sur ses épaules.

C'est donc avec un petit sourire en coin quelque peu mesquin qu'elle tomba sur ses pieds et fit semblant d'être affolée et désolée.

Santana réussit tant bien que mal à garder ses poings le long de son corps et ne pas se défouler sur la cheerios coupable de la chute de la blonde qu'elle regardait depuis le début. Après quelques jurons en espagnol, elle leur ordonna de quitter le gymnase.

Elle s'accroupit au près de Brittany qui était maintenant allongée à même le sol, légèrement sonnée. Heureusement elle ne ressentait aucune douleur, elle se sentait juste un peu étourdie. Santana pris la main de la cheerleader dans la sienne, légèrement inquiète. Une chaleur naissante de sa main se propagea le long de son corps.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Elle lui demanda d'une petite voix.

« Pas tellement, mais il faut voir le bon côté des choses. » Elle fit une petite pause et ouvrit les yeux pour ancrer son regard dans celui de la brune.

« Vous me tenez la main. » Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres de Brittany tandis qu'un sourire se formait sur les lèvres de Santana, c'était le plus beau son qu'elle ait entendu et son cœur avait l'air de penser la même chose.

Son pouce caressant la peau blanche de Brittany, elle lui proposa de la ramener chez elle et ce fut le premier rendez-vous parmi tant d'autre.

* * *

 **Bon, il est plus court que le dernier, mais j'ai essayée de le rallonger le plus possible! J'ai aussi essayée de prendre vos avis en compte et m'attarder un peu plus sur les sentiments de Santana puisqu'on est centrés sur elle et sur leur rencontre. N'hésitez pas à remplir la petite case en bas pour me donner votre avis ;) J'espère aussi qu'il y en aura d'autre, tout dépend de mon envie et de mon inspiration!**


End file.
